The Adventures of Sazune
by annacuster13
Summary: Since when did Karin have Sazune with her instead of Kazune having him? Why does Micchi have to babysit all the time for them? Why does Sazune enjoy ruining Micchi's life? And how in the hell is the babysitter the one being babysat? Go, Sazune, go!
1. Good Job Sazune

A/N I don't own the characters or manga/anime. (Micchi likes grumbling.)

**Good Job Sazune**

"Momma?" A little boy asked, "How are we gonna find daddy?" His bunny hat-ears flopped to the side as his blue eyes looked up at the light brunette that stood beside him. She was his mother as a child. She IS his mother.

"Well, Sazune, I don't really know." She sighed holding her son's hand. She looked around and spotted her friend Micchi. "Oh shit!" And she dodged behind a table.

"What's wrong mama?" Sazune asked as he was pulled behind the table. He looked around and saw what his mom saw. "Micchi-sempai!" He slid his hand out of his mother's and ran to the red-head.

"Hey bunny-boy." Micchi said as they boy got to him, "Where's your mom?" The little boy jumped into the multi-colored eyed boys arms.

"Momma is hiding." Sazune said. He looked toward his mom and called out, "Come on momma!" She came out and smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Hey Aphrodite!" Micchi said to her, which got him slapped. "Sorry." He grumbled.

"Hi Micchi, what are you doing here?" Sazune's mother asked.

"Looking for that good for nothing husband of yours." He said in an annoyed way, "But I'd be happy to be-"

"No." She said and walked away, "Will you babysit?" She didn't wait for a reply, "Thanks seaweed-brain." She waved and left.

"Bye momma!" Sazune called after her and pulled Micchi's hair, "That way! I want cotton candy!"

After some grumbling he obliged to the kid. He shifted the bunny-boy onto his shoulders.

Sazune grabbed Micchi's hair like horse reins and said, "Onward horsey!"

Micchi started to grumble again but was happy because all the girls were in awe over him and his "son".

"I'M NOT HIS SON!" Sazune yelled at them, "HE"S MY BABYSITTER!"

The girls all laughed and walked away. "Damn you kid." Micchi said. "Do you want me to keep hitting on your mom?"

"No."

"Then stop ruining my life." He grumbled.

"Stop grumbling and giddy-up!" Sazune said snapping Micchi's hair.


	2. Karin Time

**Karin Time**

Meanwhile, Karin was heading downtown towards the gift shop where she and Kazune got Himeka the locket. Then she ran into Jin.

He began to say "Oh I'm sorry" He looked up and had a giant intake of breathe to say, "KARIN I MISSED YOU!" He then played a Micchi.

"Too… much… hugging..." Karin said barley able breath.

He let go and said, "Oh sorry. I'm trying to hide from the paparazzi."

"Again?" She asked him, "Why do you _always_ have to hide from them?" She sighed.

"Only when I'm looking for a gift for my "secret lover"." He said with air quotes.

"Seriously what is up with people these days and having to know everything about…" She stopped and thought, "Wait… PRESENT!"

He held up a finger and started digging into his pocket. He then pulled out a locket. Karin took it and opened it. On one side was his picture, on the other was hers. "Well?"

"Gee thanks, but you do know that I have a kid, two actually." She said.

"But their father's not here." He said winking at her, "Speaking of which I'm still looking for him. Bye!"

"Fine," Karin says walking around the corner.

A few moments later Jin heard footsteps at the entrance of the alley, "JIN!" A blonde blue-eyed boy raged. "Why in the HELL did you give Karin that fucking locket!" He asked still raging.

"What? No hi, how's it going, or how was your month?" He asked, "And how do know I bought it for her?"

"You're such a moron Jin!" the boy said, "Her picture was in it!"

"Still no hi, how's it going, or how was your month." Jin asked.

"Fine HI!" The boy snapped at him.

"You could have said it nicer," Jin complained, "Where you been Kazune?"

Kazune sighed and walked up to Jin. Then he then proceeded to slap him. "None of your fucking business Jin."

"Geez is it your time of month?" Jin asked the moody boy, which got him slapped again.

"Shut the fuck up." Kazune said while walking away. Jin rubbed his cheek and grumbled.

Meanwhile, Karin had stopped because she had heard someone yell out, "JIN!"

"Kazune?" She whispered turning around to go back. When she was almost there she ran into someone else, "What's with people always running into me?" She grumbled. She looked up; the boy's blue eyes looked at her with self-worry. "Kazune!"

He took a step back, "I'm sorry Karin." He said with self-worry oozing through his words. Karin looked like she was going to kill him, but instead she stepped up and hugged him with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Where the hell have you been!" She asked still crying. She then slapped him in the back of his head.

"I deserved that." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long." He then proceeded to tell her where he went.

"What!" She freaked out grasping his hand in fear that he would leave her again. "You did what!"

"I kind of tried to blow up my old laboratory so that no one would find it." He summarized.

Karin hugged him again, "You're such an idiot sometimes Kujyou Kazune!" She then started crying again.

"Mamma!" They heard Sazune call out from across the park.


	3. He's Back!

I got bored so I put in a Himeka moment. Enjoy!

**He's Back!**

"Momma! Daddy!" Sazune cried hopping off Micchi's shoulders and running toward his parents.

He was intercepted by, "Kidnapping Glasses Guy!" Karin cried out standing up.

"I am not 'Kidnapping Glasses Guy'! I am Karasuma Kirio!" He said his glasses glinted when he picked up the young bunny-boy. "And for that I WILL take him." He transformed and flew away with the little boy in his grasp.

"Sazune! No!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs. "My baby!" Kazune took her in his arms to comfort her while she built up her rage.

"What happened?" Jin asked forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding.

"I'm so sorry!" Micchi said coming up to them. "I really am."

"For now just shut up." Kazune said holding Karin. "Both of you." Karin started trembling, "Now get away from her." He let go of her and backed up putting a table between him and the soon-to-be-raging girl.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Karin screamed at the sky, "I AM GOD!" She then transformed. She had Aphrodite's ring on.

"Oh shit." The boys said stepping back.

"I love it when she gets angry." Jin said to Micchi. Who agreed with him. "I know right?"

"Why in the fucking world are you three just standing around!" She asked.

"Oh right." They said.

"Lateria! In the name of Hades…" Jin says.

"Lateria! In the name of Neptune…" Micchi says.

"Lateria! In the name of Uranus…" Kazune says.

"We offer the ecstasy of love before you!" They boys said flying into the air. They looked around for Karin who had disappeared.

"Dang boys are slow." Karin grumbled. "Come on boys!" She was a half-mile in the direction that her motherly instincts told her to go. "This way!"

** "**Dum-De-Dum." Himeka hummed pulling on Nike's face.

"Me-ow!" Nike said, "Himeka! Stop it!" Nike tried to pull away.

"Himeka-san… What ARE you doing?" Q-Chan asked.

"Messing with Shii-chan's face." She said calmly, "Why?" She looked up at him.

"Never mind." He said dismissing it.

"Karin why are we going so fast?" Micchi asked.

"Uh dude not a smart question." Kazune tried to save him but also didn't want to get hurt.

"You're in trouble." Jin chanted. They both dived to avoid the verbal and physical violence that was coming to Micchi.

"Oh shit." Micchi said as Karin stopped and turned to glare at him.

"You'll get it later." She threatened. "For now all three of you get over here and duck behind that set of bushes. She indicated the ones outside if the Karasuma house.

The boys obeyed and hid. "This is normal for me." Jin commented. He got smacked by the other two. Then Kazune disappeared. "Kazune?"

"Karin-chan?" Kazune asked as she drug him out of the bushes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said in utter calmness. She then leaned in to kiss him.

"Karin?" Kazune asked after the first kiss, "Why?"

"You sure are a baka." She whispered kissing him again. They then started to make out.

"Ahh…"Micchi said, "So cute."

"Huh, what?" Jin said popping up and looking at them, "Dang I wish it were me."

Kazune laughed and kissed Karin once more.

"Get a room." Jin grumbled.

"I wish we could." Kazune said. Karin just giggled then she smacked him. Then she grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear. "'Kay. Let's go." He said urging the boys toward the house.

Kazune went up onto the roof, Micchi went to the backdoor, Jin went to a side window, and Karin went to the front door. "God Thunder!" Karin shouted pointing at the door. It burst into small pieces. Her attack was echoed by two voices. The backdoor burst open, a side window shattered, and there was no noise from above.

They all entered silently.


	4. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down you stupid Kidnapping Glasses Dude!" Sazune screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Stop biting me! And I'm not stupid Kidnapping Glasses dude! I'm Karasuma Kirio! Plus I'm not an infected elephant butt hair!" Kirio shouted.

"Yes, you are a dude!" Sazune yelled at him. They heard the front door, backdoor, and a side window burst open. "Mommy's here!"

"They're so stupid to try to break into MY house." Kirio said. He put the little boy in a box and taped it shut. "Stay there." He then left the room.

"Let me out!" Sazune shouted, "Mommy! Daddy! Micchi! Jin! Help me!" He then proceeded to bang on the box.

"Sazune, where are you?" He heard a voice ask from the other side of the room. "I'm here. Your mother and babysitters are distracting Karasuma."

"Daddy is it you!" Sazune said, "Let me out of this stupid box!"

The box was moved by an outside force, "Hang in there Sazune, I'll get you out." The tape was ripped off and the box was opened. Sazune saw his dad's face looking at him. "There you are!"

Sazune flung his arms around Kazune's neck and was lifted out of the box. "Daddy you came!" He snuggled into his dad's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, plus I'm sorry for being gone so long." He hugged his son. "Let's get going." He walked out of the room.

"Micchi! Find Kazune and see if he found the kid yet." Karin whispered when they were in the same room looking for Sazune.

"Okay." Micchi sighed. He went in the direction his ring told him to.

"Micchi!" Jin said at the sight of him. Jin was hiding under a table, "Get over here! Karasuma is around the corner."

Micchi crawled under the table next to Jin, "You're a weird kid you know." Jin nodded and looked around.

Meanwhile, Karin was headed upstairs to see if she could find her baby. "Baka Micchi, you're so stupid." She mumbled, "Ask why we go so fast when I'm worried about Sazune. Moron." Then someone ran into her. "Hey!" She looked up and saw Kirio, "Sneaky Mr. Glasses Guy!"

"I'M NOT SNEAKY MR. GLASSES GUY! I'M KARASUMA KIRIO!" He shouted.

"She found him." Jin. Micchi, Kazune, and Sazune all said.

"Well you're a mad person." Karin said, looking at the raging dude in front of her.

"Your child keeps calling me a dude!" He shouted at her, "I'm not and infected elephant's butt hair!"

"Actually you're more of a moose's infected butt hair." Karin said thoughtfully. She then had to jump down the stairs because Kirio attacked her. "Hey that's a cheep shot!"

"So?" He asked attacking again.

"God Thunder!" She cried as lightning shooting out of her heart shaped weapon. Kirio fell back onto the floor. "And stay down." She huffed as she stepped past him.

"Momma!" Sazune said as she stepped into the room, "You found us." He was handed over to his mother.

"Ready to get out of here?" Kazune asked them.

"Yep!" They both said, and then Karin turned and shouted, "We're out!"

"We're gone!" They heard Micchi and Jin reply. The boys walked out the backdoor.

Karin held onto Kazune's hand and they jumped out the window and landed with a slight jostle on the ground beneath them. "Ouch." Sazune said tumbling out of his mom's grip. "Micchi, Jin we're over here!"

Kazune had changed back from his god form. Karin did too. The other boys ran around the house in their normal clothes. They picked up Kazune and headed to the house. "Come on Sazune, We'll go see your sister." Karin said taking the lead.

"Sii-chan, where did you go?" Himeka asked looking for the cat. "I wanna know where you went."

"They're on they're way back!" She heard Sii-chan tell Q-chan.

"That's good, now Himeka won't be lonely with only you to mess with." He said.

"Me-hey!" Sii-chan meowed, "I'm not boring!"

"No your not." Himeka said from behind them.

"Ah Himeka-san you're here." Q-chan greeted her. "It seems the family is their way back."

"They found Kazune?" Himeka asked. The other two nodded. Himeka smiled and went to wait for them.

"We're here!" Karin called back to the boys.

"Good," Jin huffed, "This kid is heavy."

"Not really," Micchi said, "You just aren't used to helping yet."

"That's true," Sazune said, "Jin's not fit properly." Jin made a face at the kid who ignored him, "Is sissy in there?"

"Yes she is." Karin said, "Hey Himeka!" Himeka had just popped out of the house and ran up to them.

"Karin! Sazune! Are you okay?" She asked hugging her little brother and wiping the dot of blood off of his hair.

"We're fine sissy." He said to his beloved older sister. "Daddy's not though."

"Oh Kazune!" Himeka said to herself. She went to him and helped the boys bring him into the house.

"Poor Himeka," Jin said, "She's all alone. Without a boyfriend…"

Micchi tackled him and told him, "Don't you dare."


	5. Jin Did What?

**A/N: Sorry about the time inbetween the updates. I had major writer's block.**

**Jin Did What!**

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" Karin shouted punctuating each word with a swing of one of Kazune's swords.

"Why?" Jin asked taking another few steps back.

"You tried to ask her kid out." Micchi said with a smile. "And I tell you Karin, I tried to stop him."

"You aren't helping." Jin said smacking Micchi.

**Flashback**

"Hey Himeka!" Jin said calling Himeka over.

"What is it Jin?" She asked following him.

"Would you like to have the honor of being my girl?" Jin asked smiling at her in his rock star way.

"No." She walked out and told her mom.

"JIN!" Karin yelled storming into the room.

**Reality**

"You. Need. To. DIE!" Karin said. She swung the sword and almost hit Q-chan.

"Careful," Q-chan said. He grabbed Jin and shoved him out, "Go outside."

"Thanks Q-chan." Karin said throwing the sword out the door. Jin yelped. "I think, I hit him."

"Yep." Kazune said with weakness in his voice. "Why did you throw my sword at him?"

"He asked Himeka out." Karin said. She turned and hugged Kazune.

"Jin did WHAT!" Kazune said trying to get up. Karin pushed him back down.

"Calm down Kazune," She said leaning over him, "I took care of it." She kissed his check. "Don't worry about it."

"Um... Karin!" Micchi said in worry, "Why is Jin stuck to the ground by a sword?" He stepped into the room and smiled at the sight of Karin leaning over Kazune, who was looking stunned. "Is he out there for a reason?"

"I'm about to lock him out of the safety of this house." Karin said her eyes still locked on Kazune. "If that's okay with you."

"Sure, lock him out." Kazune said with a smile, "I don't care if he gets mobbed."

Micchi looked at them and shook his head. He then walked out and Karin gave Kazune another kiss. "Well I'll go lock him out." She said, "I'll be right back." She quickly and quietly walked out and set to locking all the bottom floors windows and doors.

"Let me in!" Jin yelled banging on the front door. "AH!" Karin heard girls screaming and yelling at the gates of their house.

"That was quick." Kazune said from the doorway. Karin nodded and opened the door. She grabbed the back of Jin's shirt and yanked him into the house.

"Fan girls... Mobs... Too many..." Jin muttered as he sat on the floor in the Fetal position.

"Again, that was quick." Kazune said watching as Karin checked Jin for wounds.

Karin nodded and helped Jin stand up, "Q-chan!" Q-chan walked in and took Jin to is room, "Now where were we?" Karin asked walking up to Kazune. She locked her hands behind his neck and pulled herself into him.

"My room is less noticeable." He said with a naughty smile on his animated face.

"Ooh." Karin muttered kissing him and moving into his room. He followed, his eyes moving along her slim body. He took in all of her features: from her astonishing eyes to her kissable lips to her breasts to her butt. He took it all in. _Only one or two layers between her body and mine._ He thought.

To ruin everything, like he usually does, Sazune walked into the room, "Mommy! Daddy!" He smiled and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Karin looked over Kazune's shoulder at their son, "We're just talking." She smiled.

"What did you do to Jin?" Sazune asked. He hopped over to them. Karin picked him up.

"I told him to back his Rock Star butt away from your sister and then threw him outside." She said happily. "Why?"

Sazune's eyes widened at this thought, "He has a sword in his hand looking for you and Daddy." He glanced at the door, "Last I saw he was putting the sword up."

"I think he wants to talk to you dear." Kazune said taking Sazune from the easily pissed Karin. "You should go find him."

Karin nodded and stepped out of the room. She walked down the hall and looked over the railing on the third floor, where she was, staircase. There was Jin, going through each room looking for her. She shook her head and leaped over the rail.

Karin landed lightly behind Jin. He didn't hear her land. "Whatcha looking for Jin?"

The boy jumped and turned around, "Gods! You scared me!" He said putting his hand over his heart. "I was looking for you."

"You can't just ask Himeka out," Karin said in a motherly tone, "You have to see if she likes you."

"I don't need another mother figure in my life time." Jin muttered. Karin glared at him. "But I get it, you're right. I'll go-"

"No." Karin said, "You stay here. I'll be right back." She moved away leaving Jin hopelessly confused.

A few minutes late Sazune came rushing up to Jin, "Mommy told me to tell you "yes"." He said lifting his arms, "What's it mean?"

Jin lifted the kid, "It means I'm about to not be single." He said happily.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this one is. I had writers block for many, many months.**

**Jin- At least you had the sincerity to continue.**

**Me- You want to stay alive and with a girlfriend, Jin?**

**Jin- Yes...**

**Me- Than shut it. *Glues Jin's mouth shut* Anyway... my writer's block continued until I reread what I had already written. So R&R**


End file.
